Breaking His Curse
by Draco's Favorite Girl
Summary: After the war, Hermione defended Draco in the Wizengamot. Afterwards, he vanished into thin air! She visits her parents in Australia and meets Draco. The two hit it off, but there's an itty-bitty problem - Draco doesn't remember her, or the magic world!


**PROLOGUE – Being Set Free, Part 1**

Hermione tried to relax, and constantly reminded herself that if she felt nervous, Malfoy must have been close to having a panic attack.

"Calling Hermione Granger as a witness!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's powerful voice boomed towards her. The hall suddenly fell silent, as if a curtain was smothering all the sounds in the room. Hermione could hear her own breath, and with each step, she moved slightly faster, wanting to escape all the eyes she could feel on her.

Hermione sat down in her designated witnesses seat. From there she could see Malfoy. While she was panicking at the thought of having to speak in public as a witness, he seemed tranquil and completely indifferent as to his fate. They looked at each other for a few seconds, until Malfoy's piercing stare became too much for Hermione to bear, and she looked down, blushing lightly.

Shacklebolt took that as his cue to swear her in. Even though there technically wasn't any point – all witnesses were required to take Veritaserum just a few minutes before they took the stands.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, in the name of Merlin?" Hermione cleared her throat as quietly as possible.

"I do." Shacklebolt nodded, and smiled briefly before he got down to business.

"When did you first meet Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?"

"I believe it was at the opening Feast of our first year at Hogwarts, Minister."

The dialogue continued in a similar fashion for a while, before the Minister leaned forward.

"Ms. Granger... Were you at the Astronomy Tower on the night of Dumbledore's death?" Hermione looked shocked at the thought. "No, Minister!"

Shacklebolt nodded and looked relieved. "One final question, if you please, Ms. Granger."

Hermione breathed deeply and nodded.

"Do you believe Mr. Malfoy here," - he gestured - "is responsible for what he has been accused of?"

Hermione mulled it over, and looked at Malfoy as she answered. "No, I don't. I believe he was pressured into it, and used like a puppet."

Malfoy hadn't shown emotion in the whole twenty minutes she had been sitting in front of him. She wasn't even sure he'd blinked. Now, however, he took a very shaky breath, leaned back and looked at Hermione with interest. Perhaps he hadn't been expecting her to help him?

* * *

><p>In the hallway, when she was finished, Hermione finally relaxed. She leaned heavily against the wall before going to the nearly Apparation Point. She needed to watch a good film and have some ice cream. Preferably vanilla and chocolate, with sprinkles.<p>

* * *

><p>When Hermione arrived at work at St. Mungo's the next day, she was greeted by her co-worker, Robyn, who was in a sour mood.<p>

"What's up, Rob?" Hermione asked casually as she changed into her uniform. She had a sneaking suspicion that Robyn might have had a fight with her boyfriend. Again.

Robyn sighed and blew her fringe out of her face, before turning around and answering Hermione. "Didn't you hear it yet?" she snapped. "Draco Malfoy's been let out."

Hermione felt sad for Robyn. Her parents had been murdered by the Death Eaters several years before, and Robyn was one to hold grudges for a long time.

"But, never mind," said Robyn, suddenly all smiles. "I'm in the children's ward today. They deserve some smiles."

Sometimes Hermione thought Robyn's heart was too big. But then, she reminded herself, Robyn could be a fire-cracker when she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Just as her shift was ending, Hermione heard a knock on the door. She turned around, sighing, expecting it to be one of the elderly patients, complaining of some mystery pain. Instead, she found Draco Malfoy looking – smiling? – at her.<p>

"Granger," he nodded. Hermione nodded back, and looked at her shoes. They needed a wash, she noted.

"Um, Granger?" Malfoy asked tentatively. Hermione's head snapped up.

"Thanks – for the hearing and all that. I wouldn't have expected it... especially after... you know – my aunt and my father."

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "It honestly was no trouble, Malfoy."

He nodded, and made to leave.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed suddenly, moving to stand by him. He looked down at her.

"I – uh. I'm glad you made it through the war. I wasn't sure you would." then she fled to the staff changing rooms, and left.

* * *

><p>When Draco arrived back at his house, he took one look around and left. Voldemort hadn't left a pretty picture. Perhaps he should sell the house? Another option would, of course be to demolish the entire thing and begin again...<p>

He sighed, collapsed onto the most comfy thing he could find and summoned a few bottles of Firewhiskey. He desperately needed to unwind.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Ginny! Anyone home?" Putting her keys down, Hermione wandered through her friends' house. As she entered their living room, she found them both lying on their sofa, fast asleep. Hermione smiled and decided to just leave a note instead.<p>

_Dear Potter and future Mrs. Potter -  
>I stopped by but you were asleep. Just letting Ginny know that I'm definitely coming to your wedding. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?<br>Love, Hermione._

As she placed the note, Hermione felt a little twinge of sadness. It hadn't been long since her and Ron had broken up. She still missed him a little, but it seemed that he'd moved on pretty quickly. He had been photographed the week before, kissing Lavender Brown. Before she let herself think about sad things too much, she apparated back to her flat, let Crookshanks in and spent the rest of her evening having "me time".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is an idea which came to me early this morning. At about two am, to be precise. I have a general idea of where this is going, but I shan't bother writing it all out unless I know people will read it. So, please! Read and review!<strong>


End file.
